


Mulder's Musings: The Series

by tardisesandtitans



Series: Mulder's Musings [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Based on my last oneshot, Briefly parellels 11x03, F/M, Fluff, I don't take this as canon but it's up to you :), Implied Sexual Content, Multi-chap, POV Male Character, Post- X Files Ice episode, References Ice, Sharing a Room, Sharing a room AU, Slow Burn, The X Files: Ice, x files au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisesandtitans/pseuds/tardisesandtitans
Summary: Hopefully whoever reads this will know I liked my oneshot so much that I made this to go with it (even though I think the two can be read as stand-alone stories), but I started to write this ages ago.I don't see this as canon, but it's up to you. I just see this as an AU.The X Files belongs to Chris Carter and Fox.Cannot believe I forgot to say that same dialogue is intentionally taken from Plus One, where Mulder and Scully take the suite in Season 11. The ATTHS episode ;) I thought it would be fun because I love references. Those lines don't belong to me either, they belong to Chris Carter.





	1. Chapter One: The Search

The plane landed abruptly, but there wasn't much light.  
I turned to look out the window and saw that Scully's head rested peacefully on my shoulder. It was miraculous, how someone could be peaceful on a night like this. With the paranoia-filled hours we endured, the government somehow working against us, it was enough to make anyone restless. The plane was also very turbulent, proving my point. Previously though, I did get some shut-eye.  
However, at 11:21 pm, we were jerked awake by the sudden lack of movement, and lack of light. Before either of us could begin to calm our racing minds, our pilot began to speak; too casually, as if he was bored. A yawn wouldn't have seemed out of place. 

"Alright, unfortunately, we ran out of fuel so we'll try to find a motel. Luckily we were able to land where there's a lot of those, but in case you haven't noticed, the snow's not going anywhere anytime soon so a word of warning: A lot of them may be shut."  
I was jolted awake from dozing a second time due to Scully's impassioned questioning. It's like she'd never slept at all, and the beautiful woman resting on my shoulder was a dream.  
"You're on a rescue mission, and you didn't fill up on gas?"  
I could see the man trying not to wince, whereas I grinned because that was probably one of the few times he respected us. "To be honest ma'am, they called us in last minute." He rubbed the back of his neck as he answered quietly, causing my partner to sigh as she rose to her feet.  
I followed Scully down the steps, feeling annoyed myself but not surprised at how little the government cared, and we failed to notice the small patch of snowless pavement; before her heel slid and she started to descend backwards.  
It felt like an instinct to catch her. Even though the thick sleeves of her jacket were cold, I was comforted by the contact simply because it was Scully.  
"You okay?" I asked softly, despite it only being a slip.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Her voice was steady despite her subtle trembling in my arms. I decided to throw out a one-liner to help her feel better since the weather was so shit.  
"Yeah, I'm more of a spring person too."  
Her stoicism was as strong as her determination to find shelter, but her ghost of a chuckle made me glad I stayed close to her. 

 

To my surprise, we linked arms and she initiated the contact. Maybe she did it to prevent herself from slipping again, maybe it was to whisper to me, but regardless of her reasons, I wasn't about to complain. When she did lean into me, maybe it was closer than necessary but that's just how things are with us.  
"Well, at least one good thing's come out of this." She said in a tone that almost sounded like she was flirting. Her shift of mood was infectious, and my dry humour was returning.  
"What's that, Scully?"  
Speaking of dry humour... "We'll be able to stay awake...even if it means freezing to death."  
I couldn't stop a grin from forming as we braced ourselves for what could have been hours of searching. 

 

After some time- We were probably on the brink of growing icicles- we found a motel we hadn't tried. It was the kind of motel you wouldn't look twice at, but we were in desperate need of shelter and we weren't jumping at the chance to sleep on the plane while the pilot waited for backup.  
The doorbell rang, and a gruff, middle-aged man answered.  
"Hi, we'd like a couple rooms." I started before the man threw us a curveball.  
"Do you have any reservations?" He tried not to yawn, reminding me of the previous nights I had spent in motels on missions.  
"No...Um, do you have any rooms?"  
"I have a cancellation, it's just a suite." I had never had a partner before Scully, and our level of intimacy I felt, along with our bizarre neck checking, was way past people who had known each other for something like 9 months. We hadn't even known each other for two. There had to be professional boundaries. 

But the exact opposite of what was on my mind was said for me.  
"We'll take it." Sounding too casual about the fact that she was talking about us getting a room together, and determined to get to shelter, Scully, took me by surprise, and I raced to gain my previously calm exterior.  
I tried to calm my mind, and I managed to speak in a semi-normal tone. "Okay."  
I got a feeling she noticed my anxiousness, and after we stepped inside the motel, she gently pulled me to one side, facing me. She looked directly at me, and I could see how much she trusted me. I wanted to, but I wasn't letting myself. 

"Mulder, I know you're still a bit jumpy from the Arctic, but it's okay. We checked each other. Even though you said it was one of them, you still looked at my neck. That parasite was the last one." She began, and that was one of the moments I started to realise she cared for me. "Now, this may be exactly what we need, why should we care that it’s a suite? It's unprofessional, but I'm sure you want to forget about today too. We're just two stranded partners who had a restless day. You want to trust me, but you can't trust if you stop giving yourself a hard time. The government may be watching us, but not right now. Nothing will happen."


	2. Chapter 2: Who Gets The Bed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally the title. Chapter sounds better, I hope, trust me :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels like its been 25 years! I've been so busy and my technology is getting crap and acting up so that's why I took this long. I hope people are still interested XD Its probably repetitive, that's because I forgot some of what I wrote and wrote more stuff so that's my other dumb excuse. Hope you enjoy

We just stood there, even after Scully turned the light on. The sense that once again, a new situation was upon us, left us wordless. 

There was only one bed. It was big enough for two, which seemed both worse and fine.   
Even though we were told so, we must have had the same idea that we hoped that he was wrong. Our shared exhale said it all. 

Outside I had my cool exterior. Internally, I was freaking out. Now I'm not much of a sleeper, and even if I do sleep, I toss and turn...I don’t claim to know how Scully feels, especially when we’ve not been together as partners for long, but as far as I knew from studying human behaviour, wordless expressions and subtle fidgeting weren’t something a confident person did. 

"Rock Paper Scissors?" I suggested with my usual brand of humour to keep our mood light, and she turned her face to me. I was sure she was nervous, but dealing with her internal conflict better than me. "Take the bed, all I need is that blanket, I'll be fine." She sighed, looking at me as little as possible.   
I didn't like where this was going, so I tried reassuring her. "Scully, I slept in the Artic." 

Thankfully she did look up at me, but she was determined not to back down. 

"In that storage room, Mulder. I slept on the plane, and you were accused of murder! You went through more than me...It was more traumatic for you, and you need bed rest."   
"Thank you, doctor, but you were stuck with two paranoid scientists. One who was so agitated they could have killed you!... And who knows what DaSilva would have done in her state." I trailed off, growing quiet despite my refusal to give up. I just wanted Scully to take the bed.   
"I wasn't the one held against my will on the floor with a parasite inches from my face. "   
As she said this, she actually was inches from my face- just like when I was before, letting her check my neck for the parasite. " Mulder, just take the bed." 

"Not happening." 

Exasperated and exhausted, she grabbed her travel bag and made her way to the bathroom. "Fine, Mulder. Just wherever you are by the time I'm done in the shower, you're staying there. Either choose the bed or the floor. I just want to have a shower, then go to sleep." 

 

That was crazy. We argued over the most pointless thing! Icy Cape was still tearing us apart, and Scully had been right all along- from that moment we shared in my bedroom weeks ago to when she eased me into not being so anxious just now. We’ll never work properly as a team if we don’t trust each other, and I need to stop getting so worked up. If we let one bad case get to us, we’ll be giving the government plenty of reasons to shut us down. 

Our case is over, and as hard as it was to think about it, it wouldn’t kill me to stop acting like it. 

I just wanted her to take the bed. I know how hard this case was on her, and I knew how much it had shaken her. I've faced worse scenarios, but Scully hadn't been on missions as long as I had. I just want to make sure she's okay, I feel Just because she's in this with me for however long she's planning on sticking around, doesn't mean she should deprive herself of a bed and a good night's sleep. I feel that she's had to fight to prove her worth in this world, but I saw her as an equal straight away. She wants me to relax around her, why can't she? 

Being in a partnership was one thing, but being in a motel with them was like another level. Normally in the basement, we would talk. I had my theories, she had her science, and we had our jokes. I tried not to, but part of me had started to get used to that and I genuinely enjoy my time with her. So it was strange to be alone, but also having Scully here like the night I told her about Samantha. All I had was my thoughts to keep me company. 

Why couldn't I shake this? 

I knew plenty of methods to help me relax. One of them was something I couldn't really do with someone so close to me, only a fool would do that, and I doubt a place like this could afford networks which showed softcore porn. Plus it wouldn't be respectful or right. I'm aware I'm a pervert, but perverts should know when enough is enough. 

Moving towards where I chose to sleep, I thought about how I had spent many weeks trying to repress certain thoughts of her, but fantasising and curiosity isn't hurting her. So I let my mind give me comfort. It was much nicer to think of what of Dana looked like as water droplets slid down her skin, seeing if the descriptions of her body in my fantasies matched. I still struggled to convince myself that was okay and not really an invasion of privacy, because I hoped she wouldn't find out. 

 

I should have felt a little annoyed at her too, but I didn't. We could have found out more about the parasite, but I had to accept the building was burnt to the ground. It was time to let go. Guess I had been around Scully too long.   
I was only annoyed at myself for how much I was thinking about Scully, and not just sexually. I couldn't get her out of my head. 

 

Towelling her hair dry in her pyjamas, all conflicting thoughts melted away when she looked at me, and she smiled warmly. Speak of the devil.


	3. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately not exactly new content

Sorry to everyone, but I'm packing for moving, exams coming up and I'm behind on work including revision for said exam, plus writers block is frequent- it's always starting the chapter for me that's the worst. I'm sorry to do this but I was not sure whether just a comment on a chapter would get enough attention.I still have a particularly nasty, selfish immature comment at the back of my mind from another story, but that difference is I still have a lot of interest in this, that's why I've not tagged this as discontinued. I believe it's only fair to let you know. Please don't think I've given up on this. I cannot apologise enough that this isn't what you wanted, but I've let you all know so you know that I still want to do this.

I will delete this once I start uploading this again.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have the best luck with multi chapter fics, so I'm trying to make it a habit of writing future chapters before I release my first. I've not written the whole story, but what I hope is the majority. I've got to admit it's unfortunate that my one shot wasn't read by more than the 8 people who did- whoever you are, I genuinely thank you- but I shouldn't let lack of readers stop me.  
> 


End file.
